They say death is easy
by ThatShotgunGirl
Summary: Hermione carries the death of Severus Snape on her shoulders, when her life goes from bad to worse she thinks death is easy will it turn out that way? M for a reason, Violence, Lemons later on. Ron Bashing. SS x HG PAIRING Don't like it don't read. EDITED CHAPTERS NEWLY BETA'D! ( Sept 2014 )
1. How It Started

**Sorry guys! I thought I had my laptop fixed but it is so slow and lags when I type so I've given up and am currently hijacking my youngest sister's laptop.**

**I'm apologizing now for any typos and such. Even though I do go back and check it, I cannot always be 100% certain I've corrected everything and as I'm on a new laptop I need to get used to typing with it. Anyway - new story. This is only my second story so please go easy on me. I am English but I am dyslexic so I do not have the best sentence structure or spelling. **

**ANYWAY right this is a Snape and Hermione with Lemons later on. **

**Newly beta'd by the amazing Aulie!**

**I own nothing, JK Rowling owns all :D **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Four years have passed since we won the Second Wizarding War. Voldemort has been defeated, Harry hasgone off and married Ginny and not a day has gone by when I didn't blame myself for the death of Severus Snape.

FLASHBACK

_We had stood there watching._

_I watched as Voldemort let that snake of his strike at professor Snape repeatedly. _

_I watched Snape have his moment with Harry._

_I watched the 'dungeon-bat' cry as he made Harry take his tears to show him his precious memories. _

_I watched the boys leave, biting my lip timidly._

_I couldn't just leave him. Yes, he had been horrible to me, but no one deserved to die this way. It wasn't fair, but what could I do? Almost eighteen and I knew only a few healing spells. How to stop the venom of a soul-carrying snake was not part of this limited repertoire. It looked like the last breath had passed my professor's lips. Only then did I drop to my knees, still telling myself that I had to do something._

_"Accio Essence of Dittany" I whispered. My hands were shaking as I pulled open professor Snape's robes and slipped them off his body so I could get a better view of the worst of his wounds. I poured droplets of the essence over the wounds before I closed my eyes. I didn't have my wand, that was still with Harry, so I put my hand over the worst of the wounds and began to whisper soft healing charms. Nothing happened. I tried again as the tears began to fall. I could feel the magic on my fingertips. All I could do now was hope it would remove the venom but I couldn't stay. Harry needed me._

_"I'm sorry" I whispered before I pulled his robes back onto his body and stood grabbing my bag before heading out of the room to see what mess they two boys had gotten themselves into..._

END FLASHBACK

After the war Ronald and I decided to give our 'relationship' a go. At first, Ron was very affectionate and so very protective of me. I thought it was sweet. I was his and he was never going to let me go. He asked me to marry him before the first anniversary of Voldemort's fall.

Our marriage had started out alright, but as the years went on he became more and more possessive. He was always wanting to know where I went. Eventually, I wasn't even allowed to leave the house without his permission. When finally he decided to forbid me to go to my parents to sort their memories, the love I'd once felt for him had well and truly turned into cold hatred.

And yet, despite all he had done to me, I did not leave him. I had thought of it often, but I have never been able to go through with it.

And that pretty much brings you up to today.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

So that's just a basic summary. I'm hoping to have the next chapter out later or tomorrow. I have work in an hour so I will see if I can muster up a new chapter for you guys before that.


	2. Chapter 1

**Work got cancelled. Whooo. More typing time. Right, so here goes.**

**There is a little amount of self harm at the bottom of this - let this be a warning.**

**Newly Beta's by Aulie!**

**Chapter one. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**JK Rowling owns all, I own nothing. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Consciousness approached me as Ronald shifted his weight. 'Here goes another day,' I thought to myself. Before my thought process could go any further, the blankets that had been covering my body snugly was ripped from me.

"Go make yourself useful and prepare me food, woman!" barked a gruff voice. I sighed and didn't reply. Silently I threw my legs out of the bed and headed out of the room. On my way out of the bedroom, I snatched my dressing gown, and wrapped it around my body as I padded barefoot across the laminate flooring of our flat. I walked into the kitchen and flicked on the kettle. I did a lot of things the muggle way. It reminded me of my parents, of home.

I pulled two eggs and the bacon from the fridge, setting them on the side while I grabbed the oil for the frying pan. I collected the pan and heated it up with the oil in before making Ron his breakfast of bacon and eggs on toast.

Ron preferred a hearty breakfast. Bacon and eggs on toast were the standard and so I stuck to the routine. I pulled what I needed from the fridge and cupboard and mindlessly set to work. I could almost do this with my eyes closed these days.

"Ronald, breakfast!"

I put his plate and cup of coffee on the table before I walked from the room and headed back into the bedroom. He wasn't there. He must've been in the bathroom already. I could not suppress a sigh of relief. With any luck, I would be able to avoid him for the rest of the day. Thankfully with our different careers we didn't see each other at work. Ronald had become an Aurora with Harry, while I had settled for working in the Ministry library. I was in charge of the Potions section of the library. I saw the odd healer who would come by for a potions reference book or two but that would be the extent of my day of socialising and it suited me perfectly.

Once Ron had left the bathroom, I walked in. I made sure to lock the door before I slid off my dressing gown. My long-sleeved pyjama top and my shorts followed its path to the floor. I switched on the shower and freed my hair from its bun as I stepped under the stream of hot water. I washed as if I were trying to scrub Ron's scent from my body. In a way I was, only it wouldn't last. Tonight he would demand 'his dues as a husband' from me all over again. It had never felt right, having sex with Ron. His size didn't help, but that could hardly be changed.

But even now, when he was permanently displeased with me, he would take me daily, just to prove his power over me. And he was probably still hoping that his time I would fall pregnant. I wouldn't. I couldn't. And so I hated his 'attentions'. I hated him. I wanted out. Every day I wanted out, but I never did try to get away. I couldn't escape, it was futile to try. I winced as I washed my ribs. I had almost forgotten that the man of the house had broken at least two of them last night when I hadn't had his dinner laid out for him when he got home from work.

With a soft sigh I washed my hair and then got out of the shower stall. I would not dwell on yesterday's events. Instead, I would be thankful that the glamours which I cast over my body stopped people from presuming or guessing that anything was wrong with our relationship. I could pretend all was well. Perhaps eventually I might believe it too. After a quick drying spell, I dressed in my usual long sleeve white shirt and black pencil skirt. I matched it with sheer black tights and slipped on my heels. My wavy hair I pulled into a loose braid that draped over my left shoulder.

I heard the distinctive pop of apparition. Ronald had left for work. Once again, I felt thankful. I headed into the kitchen. He'd made a mess of the place, he always did. I should be used to this after four years of living with him.

For the umpteenth time I thought of leaving. But leaving was not an option. It just wasn't. At times like this, I knew that death was the only way out. Oh, I had been tempted before. Between Ron's beatings and his family hating me for making him miserable, what with me not being able to conceive his child, I just didn't want to be here anymore. I was the brightest witch of my age, but now I didn't know what or who I was.

I pushed away my dark thoughts and decided I was going to focus on getting to work. I made sure things were tidy in the kitchen before I grabbed my handbag from the table and closed my eyes. Thinking clearly of the apparition point - Destination, Determination and Deliberation!- at the ministry I was there in an instant. I smiled as I walked through the door into the office. Peace. I wasn't going to be disturbed here. I wasn't going to be bothered and no one was going to judge me. Briefly I would have peace.

Recently, I'd been given a small private lab off my office and told to brew potions for St. Mungos as they were unexpectedly desperately low on brews. This confused me but I merely did as I was asked. Today I had a couple of batches of Wolfsbane and various healing potions brewing. I checked each cauldron and added ingredients, stirred and bottled those potions that needed it before heading into 'my' library for my day of reading, researching and tidying the books. A lot of it was done using magic, but occasionally I would take over and do things by hand, especially if I needed to occupy my mind.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Around three o'clock I was rudely pulled from my studying by a certain redhead.

"Ron?"

"Hermione."

I blinked. He didn't usually call me anything but 'woman'.

"Hermione, I have something I need to tell you. No, don't get up. Promise me you'll stay calm, 'kay?" he told me, and there was fear written over his features. What was going on?

"I'm listening," I spoke impatiently. I marked my place in the book before snapping it shut.

Ronald began to pace and would not look at me.

"I-I-I tried to stop it. I did, I promise you, 'Mione," he started.

Now I was certain something was up. He'd not called me by my nickname since we had been at school.

"Y-y-your parents are dead," he rushed the words out. If I hadn't been listening so carefully, I wouldn't have caught it.

It took a good few moments before it hit me. My parents were dead. My parents were dead and I never got to say goodbye. My parents were dad and they hadn't known I existed. My parents were dead. No. It was his fault.

I screamed my anguish at the top of my lungs, moving from behind my desk. I approached him angrily and started poking him repeatedly in the chest.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! EVERYTHING! ALL OF THIS! YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU! I WISH I HAD NEVER MARRIED YOU! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!"

Tears were rolling thick and fast down my face but I wouldn't cuddle him. I wouldn't seek comfort in this man. My hands had balled into fists and were now pounding on his chest as I screamed at him.

Ron had had enough. His fist swung around and made contact with my cheek. My head snapped to the side with the impact.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" he screamed, pushing me to the ground before he kicked me in the ribs. He pushed down on my shoulder with his shin to make sure I stayed down before he stormed out and locked my door from the outside.

My world was spinning. I didn't know what to do. No. No more. Never again. And I knew the way out. I sat upright with a pained groan and grabbed at the pair of scissors that was lying on my desk. No more. I took in an unsteady breath before I opened the scissors. I pushed up my sleeve revealing the 'mudblood' scar that was on my arm. It never did fade. Even my glamours - and I'd become an expert at those- never hid this scar properly. Mudblood. No more. With another deep breath, I dug the scissors into my wrist. Line after line appeared on my skin. Blood pouring dripped down my fingers and stained my clothes. I only stopped when unconsciousness took over my body. No more.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

My head was foggy but I was back. I could hear a single word, my name.

"Hermione..."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Wooo. We have our next chapter, please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 2

**Any reviews are loved, though I'm leaving you guys from the 15th - 20th of August so there will be no chapters then! I can't even type while I'm away as I use Word Online. It sucks.**

**Anyway!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Newly beta'd by the amazing Aulie!**

**All rights to JK Rowling, **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I felt like death itself as I became conscious again. I whimpered and shifted slightly only to realized that someone was holding my hand. Ronald was the only one that would be here, I had no one else, and I absolutely did not want to be holding that prat's hand. I ripped my hand out of his grasp but instantly yelped in pain. The movement hurt me more than I had expected. It took a while for me to remember that I had slashed my arm with my scissors. That explained the pain, I supposed. Everything was hurting. "Just leave, Ronald. Nothing has changed. I hate you. You hate me, too, for that matter. I'm a mudblood, remember?" I rasped out the words through the pain though the anger was clear.

"Good thing I'm not Weasley then," an unidentified but familiar voice answered. Not Ronald? Then who? I let my head roll to the side to cast a sideways glance upon whoever had been holding my hand. He had a dark cloak wrapped around him. The robes looked familiar but I couldn't place them. Only when I moved my eyes upwards did I notice black hair. Well. Certainly not Weasley red. Then I mapped out the sharp features that were looking down upon me. Severus Snape! But he'd died!

"I'm dead aren't I?" I paused for just a second. "I'm so sorry. I did everything I could to keep you alive, professor Snape, I just wasn't quick enough. I'm sorry, so sorry," I whispered. Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I apologised to him. If he was here, I must be dead. Well then. Death wasn't so bad.

Severus let his eyes wander over me.

"You're not dead. I'm here." I looked at him thoughtfully but his words simply made no sense. He must've sensed my hesitation and moved from his seat beside the bed to sit on the edge of the bed.

"You did it. You saved me. You got me stable. Stable enough at least. Draco came back for me and when he found me alive, he took me to Madame Pomfrey, and she did the rest," he explained quietly.

"I owe my life to you," he finished, and an oddly tender finger stroked gently across my cheek, picking up my tears in its path.

"I-I-" I stuttered. I could not find the words. I could barely wrap my head around this. Professor Snape was here. He was alive. Then he smiled at me and squeezed my hand reassuringly. Professor Snape was here and he was being nice to me. No, it made no sense at all.

"If this is a dream, I don't think I want to wake up," I sighed and gave him a sad smile.

"These bruises," he started as his thumb caressed my cheek again, feeling the battered flesh. His voice was even and low. The same kind of voice he had used in class when Harry was challenging him. The voice that preceded "Detention, Potter, for a _month_!" There was venom in that voice, calm and composed as it was.

"Are they all Weasley's handiwork?"

I suddenly realised I had let my glamours drop, but there was no point in restoring them now. Everyone had already seen them. They would already know that I had been beaten.

"Can I go home?" I dodged. As much as I hated Ron, I wasn't going to ruin his life. I just wanted to get away from this place before someone started to ask uncomfortable questions.

"Don't avoid the question."

For the first time I pulled my eyes away from him. I wasn't ready for this confrontation. The bruises were fading, I knew that. But soon there would be fresh ones marring my pale skin. Ron would see to that.

"It's nothing," I said, now stubbornly staring up at the ceiling.

"Hermione," he said with a soft sigh. Not Miss Granger. Nor Mrs. Weasley. Hermione.

"I fell."

He released my hand from his comforting hold and grunted angrily.

"Don't! Don't make excuses for that scum!" he spat. Detention, Granger, for a _month_! I almost giggled at that thought but the feeling left as quickly as it came when I caught his murderous expression. I cowered and whimpered in fear. I'd been here before. This explosive anger was nothing new to me and I had learned to associate these outburst with physical pain.

"Oh Hermione," he sighed as he saw me recoil. He took a deep breath and sat back down. "You think if you keep shtum, no one will know? And if no one knows, it won't get worse? Oh you silly girl. If it gets any worse than this, he'll kill you. He almost did," he chided and reached for my hand again.

"He would've left you there. He didn't give two shits about what state you were in. Do you know how bloody lucky you are that I happened to be passing when I saw _your husband-_" He spat those last two words angrily, "- lock and ward that door? You were out for three days, Hermione, teetering on the edge! Why do you let him do this to you? You're stronger than this!" His anger flared again, but he calmed himself with another deep exhalation.

"You are not going home." Severus concluded firmly. "You're not going back to him."

"Right," I said, not wanting to cause another fit.

"But the flat is mine. It's all I have. I am not giving it up to him. I am the one who pays the rent and does all of the work! I am not leaving that flat. I'm not!" I argued desperately. I pushed myself up on my elbows but fell back. Tears had appeared again, but I took no notice of them. The flat was mine. My flat. Where he beat me. Where he would always beat me. I began to shake violently at the memories. I couldn't do it, I really couldn't. I wasn't strong enough. Who was I trying to kid? Only I wasn't sure if my terror was caused by the thought of going back or the thought of leaving Ron.

"He won't touch you again, I promise. You could come back to Hogwarts, stay with me and Minerva. You could even take an apprenticeship in potions. You will always be protected at Hogwarts. You should know that," he spoke, trying to keep calm as he watched me.

At that moment the healer chose to walk in to give me a check-up.

"You'll be okay, Mrs. Weasley." I couldn't help but cringe at the surname.

"You are free to leave as long as you take these potions. I recommend not being alone for the first 48 hours as you have a minor concussion on top of your... injuries," she said as her eyes drifted over my damaged arm, "and you are not to be around Mr. Weasley as the Ministry is taking this very seriously." she continued. She turned to leave, then paused and looked at professor Snape.

"You owe this man quite a bit of gratitude, Mrs. Weasley. Not only did he bring you in, but he stuck by your side the whole time." She smiled, then turned and left the room. From the corner of my eye I spotted professor Snape looking down at the floor with a faint tinge of pink on his cheeks. Surely not. Dungeon bats don't blush.

"Right," I said. "You- I- well- thank y-"

"I did what was necessary. No need to thank me," he grumbled and yes, there it was again, definitely a blush.

"Right," I said again and I didn't know what else there was to say. Then the healer's words seeped through.

"I'm not allowed to be alone or around Ronald, so... It doesn't look like I have much of a choice? I have no choice but to come with you."

He seemed upset at my lack of enthusiasm.

"My family is... no longer an option," I informed him and he didn't ask why, he just nodded.

I reached for my wand on the side table and transfigured my hospital robes into a white strapless dress that ended above my knees before I lifted myself out of the bed.

"Let's just go. No time like the present," I sighed. I wasn't sure why I was suddenly so reluctant to go. I had been wanting nothing but to get away from Ronald but now that I _had_ to, I suddenly felt awful about it.

Severus lifted a charcoal eyebrow before he nodded and took my arm to side-along us to the gates of Hogwarts Castle. It took me a moment to gather my thoughts. I hadn't expected him to just apparate wordlessly. I had thought that we would be using a floo or at least first walked to an apparition point. But this was Severus Snape and he always had been a bit peculiar.

I registered the strong arm that had snuck around my waist to support me and keep me on my feet.

"I've got you, though we will have to walk to the dungeons," he briefed.

I nodded in understanding and I leaned into him.

"Just lead the way," I mumbled. I had been oblivious to the fact that he was still working here after everything that had happened. And even when he had mentioned Hogwarts, it still hadn't clicked. Until now, as I was stood at the doorstep of the castle that had been my second home for so many years. Had he really offered to take me on as his apprentice? Was I really going to stay under his watch for the next two days? I was suddenly thankful it was a Friday evening and he wouldn't have classes for the next two days. Unless he had taken up private tutoring of students. And actually, why hadn't I heard of his survival if he was still teaching? Nothing made sense anymore.

As we quietly walked through the halls, a shiver ran up my spine. I was freezing. Severus noticed my chattering teeth and slipped off his outer robes and courteously placed them over my shoulders. So many things about this man were completely unexpected. I smiled up at him and whispered a soft thank you. He just hummed in response, not acknowledging my gratitude. Then more silence until we reached the portrait with a large gargoyle on the front of it.

"Dumbledore," he drawled. The grisly creature moved and let us in.

"Take a seat in front of the fire and I will bring you a cup of tea. Two sugars and milk, yes?"

"One sugar, actually. I've cut back on sugar since school."

He nodded and left the room. Professor Snape knew how I took my tea. Would he never cease to amaze me?

I snuggled into the large armchair near the fire and felt so sleepy. The walk to the dungeons had exhausted my abused body. I tucked my feet under me, curled up under professor Snape's robes and when he returned with two cups of steaming tea, I was drifting in and out of sleep.

I vaguely registered his arms slipping under my knees and behind my back. He was carrying me bridal style what could only be his bedroom. He set me down on the bed and removed his outer robes from my slumbering person.

I moved and wrapped my arms around his neck, hanging on for dear life.

"Don't leave me," I whispered quietly to him. I was feeling a little more alert without the comforting warmth of those woollen robes.

"I don't want to be alone. I can't sleep when I'm alone."

"I-" he stammered.

"Please?" I asked.

"Okay. Just for tonight," he murmured.

"Would you like something more comfortable for bed? I can give you a shirt to wear," he suggested to me in a low whisper. I nodded and let go of him, accepting the black shirt he offered in an outstretched hand to me. I was grateful that he turned around so I could undress and put on his shirt.

"I'm done," I mumbled softly. Severus undressed as well, leaving his shirt and boxers on, before he climbed into bed with me. Instantly I cuddled up to him and relaxed as his arm tucked around me. It was a strange feeling. I hadn't slept in anyone's arms in years. I was asleep in seconds.


	4. Chapter 3

**Almost 600 views in the last two days I'm amazed thank you so much. So thanks for the reviews and follows. My phone went insane last night, as a treat have a new chapter! It's late so excuse any more typos than normal. Remember this is my last day with a laptop/internet till the 20th. Sorry for the shortness but you will love it, fellow Ron bashers. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Beta's by my amazing Aulie!**

**All rights to JK Rowling.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I woke hours later, shaking and in cold sweat. I'd been dreaming about Ronald. I was crying again. I considered that I might actually prefer a night with Bellatrix Lestrange over a night with him drunk. I hated everything about him. He kept me on a tight leash, closely watched and forcefully controlled. No chance of escape had made me develop coping strategies, but they were woefully inadequate and now, even as I was given a brief reprieve, he was still haunting me. I hated what my life had become. Had been, maybe, I wondered as I registered the strong arms wrapped around me. Not Ron's arms. Safe arms. I relaxed into their close hold.

"Are you okay?" a husky voice whispered. Professor Snape had my back pulled comfortably into his chest and I knew he had to have a face full of my unruly mane. His breath drifted over the back of my neck and despite his exhalations being quite warm, shivers ran up my spine. This was wonderful.

" Uh-" I mumbled. My brain had gone to mush, his arms were around my waist as we lay spooning. His legs were tangled with mine and I had not felt so safe and cared for in many years. This felt right. Perfect. I could not deny that I had once harboured a secret -very secret- crush on my potions master. But as it goes with childish infatuations, I had brushed it off as nothing worth dwelling on but this, this... snuggling, brought it all rushing back to me. I wondered if he had known then of my girlish affection for him. I wondered if he could tell now? My head was hurting and my stomach growled loudly, drawing me from my thoughts.

"Hungry?"

"No," I said but I meant yes.

"It's three am. Hardly a conventional time for a meal, but I suppose I could allow an early morning snack if you fancy one," he offered. His voice still held some of that sleepy rasp and I liked the sound of it. I'd always had a thing for his voice. Low, deep, slow, intense. His arms stayed firmly in place, cradling me to his body.

"Maybe," I conceded sleepily. He shifted and we untangled our legs. I pulled myself up and rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands. When I swung my legs over the side of the bed and moved to stand, fell back onto the bed. As soon as I hit the bed the professor was up and at my side. "Minxy!" he called. Instants after the words had left his mouth, a small house elf appeared. "Could you fix us a pot of tea, and two breakfasts, please? Whatever you can get together. Thank you," he spoke politely to the elf. "Minxy will do, master," replied the elf and she promptly dissapparated. I noted that she hadn't so much as batted an eyelid at my presence.

"Thank you, pr- er-professor," I wobbled and felt suddenly awkward calling him that. He hadn't been my teacher for a while and something felt off about using the appellation now.

"Severus, dear. Please call me Severus," he said, having noticed my hesitation. He smiled at for just a moment, then stood and grabbed the potions I'd been instructed to take.

"It is a bit early," he mused, checking the labels on the potions. "8 hours apart. Not this one then. This one with breakfast, so you might as well. And this one too," he instructed, handing me two bottles. "Don't argue with the Potions Master, young lady," he quipped when I frowned at the concoctions that I knew tasted foul and smelled equally bad.

With an indignant harrumph, I downed both potions. By the time I had taken them, Minxy had reappeared in the bedroom. Two trays balanced precariously on her hands. There was the most lavish breakfast I'd laid eyes upon since my days of attending Hogwarts feasts. There was bacon, eggs, toast, sausages, pancakes, fruit, pastries. It was quite literally mouth-watering. It had been so long since I had wanted, really wanted, breakfast. Ron would tell me time and again that I was a fat cow and how dare I deprive him of his food? I had been conditioned to eat only to still my roaring stomach (because that annoyed him terribly), but I hadn't enjoyed a meal in ages. Meals were a necessity, and not something I would look forward to.

Severus transfigured the large trunk he had in his room into a table and moved it to my side of the bed, giving Minxy a spot to set down the trays. With a nod of his head Severus dismissed the elf who disappeared with a snap of her fingers.

"Tuck in then," he directed softly with a small smile playing on his lips. It was just the slightest upturn of the corners of his mouth. I could have missed it if I hadn't been looking. I smiled back at him as I watched him pour me a cup of tea and add the milk and sugar. I picked up a pain au chocolat and began nibbling at it. In the back of my mind, there was a faint nagging voice telling me to stop eating. I paused and looked at the roll.

"Eat up, Hermione. You need to eat, you're as thin as a rail," commanded Severus gently. He waited for me to take another bite, then tucked into a piece of crispy bacon. Somehow seeing him eat, seeing him healthy and so very alive warmed me to the depths of my being. I dropped my eyes the moment his onyx orbs looked up and caught me staring at him. I felt my cheeks flush. How easily I had regressed to being a blushing, smitten schoolgirl...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ronald was sat in the empty flat. How dare she not return home? He needed to plan carefully to make sure his secrets didn't get out. He had messed with Hermione's memories since she knew what he had done. He was the one who had sold out the order when they were moving Harry. He was one of Voldemort's right hand men. He was the biggest secret.

While he didn't carry the dark mark, Ron had offered Ginny up when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. Ron was the one who had sacrificed parts of Harry's hair, and had led him straight into Voldemort's lair. It was he who had helped bring the Dark Lord back into power. He had betrayed everyone, all because he had fallen in love with Tom Riddle.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry this wasn't any sooner! Took me over seven hours to drive a four/five hour trip. I've been so drained it took me all day to put up my 'Time Changes Things' Chapter. **

**Now I would like your opinions, talk to me through email(on my page), instagram ('ThatShotgunGirl'), through reviews or PM.**

**Do you want to be updated once a week, or twice a week where I can? Do you want to see more from Ron's side? Let me know!**

**Newly Beta'd by the amazing Aulie!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

**All rights to Ms JK Rowling. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

As morning came, Ronald realised his woman wasn't coming home. This only added more fuel to the fire. He knew she must have become aware. She was just a pathetic little mudblood who needed to know her place. Furiously he tipped the last swig of firewhiskey down his throat, then chucked the empty bottle into the small fire he had burning. The glass shattered and the fire roared high. The flash of flames reflected in his eyes, making the anger there burn even more intensely but when the embers calmed into a mellow smoulder again, Ron stood and walked to the bathroom for a quick shower and shave. He had to get to work and he wasn't so stupid as to leave without taking a sizeable dose of Sober-up first followed by a few drops of Parson's Pick-me-up Potion. Only then did he apparate to the Ministry.

Once he was at the building he glanced at his watch. Had the little mudblood turned up to work, he wondered. With some time to spare before he was expected to be in the office, he decided to check up on her. Hell was going to break loose if she was there. What right did she have not listening to him?!

She wasn't there and he paused as he stood in her office. She needed to be punished for this public humiliation. A few swift waves of his wand placed a nifty little curse on her chair and desk. He took care to drop some of her hair onto both so the spell would only set off when Hermione touched it., Something resembling a Cruciatus would hit her over and over 'til he himself ended it. She would be put into a fear-ridden state, never knowing when the pain would hit her. She would be begging for him to stop it, for him to take her back and only then would he kill her. Wouldn't that be the perfect revenge for her assistance to Harry in killing his lover.

Tom had made promises to Ronald. He would cater to his every whim, would make him his right hand, his heir, the next dark lord. Voldemort had fuelled Ron's desperate desire for power with his pledges and vows. It had all started early on. Years before the Second Wizarding Ward broke full force. In his first weeks at Hogwarts, in fact. Befriending Harry hadn't been planned. But Hermione was useful to be in good books with. His games had worked. Make her think he actually liked her. And then later loved her? HA! He controlled her to the point that she never even knew what hit her. His magic became stronger while he was in school but he carefully kept up his ruse. By always asking for help, he made everyone believe he wasn't as gifted as the other two in the trio. But he was a much stronger wizard than everyone suspected and had proved that by filling Hermione's mind with false memories. He had also removed what he didn't want there. It would take a skilled person to figure out what he had done, but who would suspect little Ron Weasley with his "red hair and a hand-me-down robe"? He couldn't do any wrong. Especially not with "the brightest witch of their age", precious Hermione Granger, at his side.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

I woke in the morning curled up to a chest. My mind drew a blank. I couldn't identify the person behind me. It was just a chest, warm and solid. A bare chest and a hand on my hip. As I registered that hand, something inside me snapped. Panic coursed through me and I pushed myself away from the chest. I jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room. No. I did never want to be that close to Ronald again, not after what he had done to me.

I was standing in an unfamiliar living room and I grabbed hold of an armchair that I did recognise. But from where? Where had he taken me? I took a deep breath, then another. Slowly the fear faded and I started to connect the dots. I wasn't at home. Ron hadn't abducted me. These were Severus' quarters. Severus, who had cared for me like nothing I ever could've imagined. Severus, who let me call him by his first name. And I had run from him. A deep sense of shame washed over me.

Considering that actions spoke louder than words, I figured that making breakfast by way of apology might be nice. My feet were cold. So were my shoulders, my stomach, my back. This made me realise that I was standing in Severus Snape's living room in my underwear. Gods. Seeing Severus' shirt slung over one of the chairs, I thought that taking just a few more liberties with Severus' hospitality wouldn't do much harm at this point. I pulled the shirt on, buttoned it up and rolled up the long sleeves. I stopped just below my mudblood scar.

I headed into the kitchen not sure what I could prepare for us seeing as we had eaten only hours before. I was hungry though. How easy it was proving to break the habit of only eating for sustenance. I kept my eyes open. I hoped that Severus would have an owl somewhere. I really couldn't face going in to work today. I could just grab the paperwork from my desk. I was going to be so far behind if I didn't. I fretted over work and duty and responsibilities as I looked through Severus' fridge. I could rustle up two omelettes. The smell of cheese, bacon and eggs filled the room and my mouth watered. Just as I moved to go tell Severus to join me, he walked through the door, fully dressed. I offered a shy and timid smile and put two plates on the table.

"Morning, again." the wizard spoke gently as he sat down. "Thank you," he added with a half smile.

I took a seat too and smiled again. We ate in an almost awkward silence. I didn't know what to say to him. Sorry, I thought you were Ron? No that wouldn't go well. He had always hated Ronald.

"Could you take me to the ministry?" I finally asked and I saw his eyes narrow sceptically at me. "I don't want to go to work but I do want to bring some paperwork back with me, just to keep on top of things," I explained softly, not sure if he would let me go after what had happened.

"I'll take you, on the condition that you stay with me," he answered. His tone was firm, giving me no room to negotiate with him.

"Okay, but can we go soon? I don't want to see R-R-_him_ and he will be heading in within the next hour." I glanced at the time. I couldn't see him. I just wasn't ready for that.

"Why don't you go get dressed then and I'll apparate us straight to your office, being me does have some perks." He smirked smugly at his statement and I just knew that his eyes were on me as I left to dress. I transfigured his shirt into a long sleeve knee length black dress and then made my way back to him.

Severus was crouching down as he talked to the house elf. Apparently Minxy was in a bit of a huff, angry that I'd done his work. House elves that were upset with me. What else was new? "While we're gone, can you please clean the kitchen then, Minxy?" asked Severus. This seemed to placate the elf. "Kitchen will be spotless, Master!" affirmed the little creature and Severus looked up at me and winked. Winked! He stood, pushing himself up with his hands on his knees. "Ready?" he asked, already opening his arms. I slowly walked into his embrace and wrapped my own arms around his chest. The moment his closed around me we dissapparated and ended up stood just outside my office door.

I pushed the door open and visibly tensed. Someone had been here... I hesitated for a moment, then looked around. Someone had been here, but they'd gone. I stepped into the room and reached to my desk. The moment my fingers touched the cool pine wood I dropped like a block and my world was only pain. My screams filled the room as my body jerked and twitched under the insane amount of pain. Severus knelt down beside me. "Dark magic," he muttered. He didn't touch me but looked straight into my eyes.

"Legilimens!" he spoke. He rifled through my mind like a man possessed and I knew he was trying to find a way to cut off the pain.

Ronald walked in through the doorway a sadistic grin plastered on his face. "Say you'll come home and it will stop," he told me harshly before he looked to Snape. "I would stop if I were you, Snape. Wouldn't want to see anything you don't want to," Ron warned seriously.

Reluctantly Severus withdrew from my mind but his eyes never left mine. I could see the concern clearly etched in his features.

"Well done, you greasy git. You do take instructions so well," he alluded to Severus' past servitude, "now step away from my wife." Another one of my screams pierced the air as I felt Severus pull away from me. "I. Don't. Don't-" I was gasping for air. I couldn't do this. It hurt so much. "Love." I would finish this sentence if it was the last thing I did. "YOU!" I screamed out the last word and felt my vision blur and the colours fade.

Ronald shook his head as Severus moved back to my side. I just caught him casting a stunning spell at my protector's back and just before I blacked out entirely, I saw him turn and walk out. He had once again left me to die.


	6. Chapter 5

**If anyone wants to contact me over anything **

**Newly beta'd by the amazing Aulie!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**All rights to Ms JK Rowling.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I came to in what I easily identified as a bog standard St. Mungo's room. Brightly lit and decorated with sickly green curtains, a metal side table and two plastic chairs in the corner. My neck was sore, as was the rest of my body, but it was nothing I couldn't bite through. So when I noticed something heavy laying on my right arm, I very carefully tilted my head to look at the unexpected weight. A head of long dark hair. Severus.

I went to say his name but couldn't make it past the sibilant first letter. Huh. I tried again. A short hiss, then nothing but a croak. I was starting to panic and tried again and again and again. Nothing. Had I really lost the use of my vocal cords? How would I ever be able to live with that? Not being able to talk... How was I going to work? Do anything? I felt my heart start to pound in my chest and shot bolt upright, forgetting all about the wizard who had been using my arm for a headrest. I pulled my arm away and ran my hands through my hair, desperately trying to make sense of it all. A flash of yellow flew through my field of vision. Yellow? WHAT? I pulled strand of hair in front of my eyes. Oh gods. Blonde. Platinum blonde! And straight! I stared at the tips then tried to scream but again could create no volume whatsoever.

"Hermione? Oh thank the gods," came Severus' deep voice. He was looking up at me and smiled. There was no doubting how relieved he was. It was plastered across his face.

I tried to speak, but failed so I gestured to my throat.

"Your throat hurts?" he asked and I nodded, then shook my head. It did hurt, but that was the least of my worries right now.

"Do you want some water?"

Again I shook my head, then changed course and nodded.

"Make your mind up, love," he chuckled as he stood to pour me a glass. I didn't even notice the pet name he'd used and greedily accepted the cup of water with both hands and took two, three, four large gulps of the cooling, soothing liquid. Then I waved at my neck again.

"Can't speak?"

I shook my head.

Severus frowned and a visible sadness fell over him. I reached for his hand to grab his attention, then gestured a wide shrug and pulled on my blonde hair.

"You don't know what happened?" he questioned.

Another shake of my head.

"No, neither do I," he said. "When I broke your husband's-" he spat the words again. I considered that he might be physically incapable of pronouncing the words in a regular manner. "-stunning spell, you were already like that. The healers think the violence of that curse you were under caused it, but they don't know how and they haven't figured out what -if anything- can be done about it. You were unconscious for three weeks. I do hope you're not going to make a habit of this, Hermione," he said jokingly. I gave him a small smile, appreciating that he was trying to make me feel better.

"We weren't sure you'd make it," he continued quietly. "You were teetering on the edge for ages. And there was no telling how much damage that nasty bit of magic had done to you, if you pulled through. Oh Hermione, it's good to see you awake again."

"Sss-" I hissed again and the frown returned to his forehead.

"Hush now, don't strain yourself. I should tell a healer about your voice. Hang on," he murmured more to himself than to me. He patted my arm, then released it and went for the door.

I automatically reached for him, but he'd moved too far away. I tried calling out for him, not wanting him to leave, but my voice just kept letting me down. Without a voice, how would I do spells? I had never been any good at wordless magic. I was probably stuck like this and it terrified me. I would never be able to tell Severus how grateful I was for his help.

"Someone will come to check on you in a bit," promised Severus when he re-entered the room. I hadn't noticed that I'd started crying, but my cheeks were wet.

"Oh Hermione," he mumbled and was at my side in an instant. He pulled me into his arms, cradled me close and rocked slowly back and forth as if he were comforting a child.

"He will pay for this, I promise you. You will be safe with me," he repeated over and over again in that voice of velvet. I sobbed harder. He was being so nice to me now, but soon he would abandon me. Everyone always did and he had reasons to. I was supposed to start working under him as his apprentice. How was that ever going to work with me being unable to talk? No, he would turn away from me soon. I was on my own, I had no one. Harry would side with Ron, he always had done. Yes, I might have been the brains of our threesome once, but the pair of them had been friends long before I came along. Maybe I could go back to living as a muggle? It would be so much easier to be a voiceless muggle than it would a voiceless witch.

It was almost as if Severus could hear my thoughts.

"You'll stay with me while you're healing, of course. I'll transfigure you a room and we will collect your things from the flat. I'm not taking no for an answer," he drawled in a tone I knew not to argue with. It reminded me so much of school, the way he made his commands. I sniffled before I nodded. A final tear dripped onto my cheek. I tried to swipe at it but his large hands reached up and beat mine to it. My flinch was instinctive, but rather than a slap or punch, a gentle thumb slid across my cheek bone to rid me of the stray tear.

"I only make promises I intend to keep, Miss Granger, don't forget that. I might be a horrible greasy dungeon bat but I will look after you," he said firmly.

"I'll just check what's taking them so long, alright?" he asked sweetly. "You just stay right there in bed, princess," he grinned. And then my brain short-circuited. Princess. Ron had used that back when were dating. Before he turned into the man he was now. Maybe Severus, sweet, caring Severus, was only a ruse too? He would surely resent me for taking advantage of his hospitality. Hadn't I already upset his house elf? Soon it would start to annoy him, and his anger would build and eventually... I shuddered. Rather than wait to be rejected and then abused, I would just leave. It would be easier on everyone.

I flicked back the covers. I felt incredibly weak, but I needed to get away. I drew my arms around myself before I closed my eyes and dissapparated to the only place I could think of. My childhood home.

I landed with a thud on the sofa. A cough tore up my throat as dust exploded everywhere. It hurt so much! And with my damaged vocal chords, even the cough didn't sound right. I knew Severus was probably going to hate me but that would've happened eventually anyway. It didn't matter; I didn't need him. I would keep myself safe. I could do this. I was THE Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of my age and the brains of the golden trio. I could survive without my voice... I had to.

Slowly I pushed myself up off the sofa. I walked over to an old painting and moved it so it revealed a small safe. I was thankful I had left some muggle money here. It was enough for me to get by for a few months, longer if I was careful. I went upstairs into my room. As I found my old 'dress up' things, I couldn't help but smile. These were happy memories. I picked up a small pot which had coloured contacts in. I slipped in the green ones before pulling my newly blonde hair into a black wig. I slowly walked into my mother's room. Memories flooded my being. I needed more for my disguise though, so I kept telling myself to keep it together. I pulled out mum's foundation, mascara, lip gloss and eyeliner and made a quick retreat from the room. I went downstairs and stopped at the mirror on the landing. I quickly applied the makeup, going quite heavy on the eyeliner. The image in the mirror looked nothing like me anymore.

I opened the safe and took out enough money to cover the cost of food and some drinks. I waved my hand trying to use wandless wordless magic to clean the house but to no avail. It was hopeless. I didn't even feel like I had magic anymore. I looked around the house, I grabbed the spare key from the dresser and headed out. This was it, me against the world.


	7. Chapter 6

**If you haven't reread all of the previous chapters please go and read them. There has been a lot of editing and changes in them. **

**All thanks to my amazing beta Oakmoss! **

**Updated 30/9/2014**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

**All rights to Ms JK Rowling. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

So I was a blonde now. I could hardly wrap my head around that simple fact let alone begin to understand its meaning. Why would Ronald try and change my hair colour? What did he stand to gain by that? Changing my looks wouldn't make me trust him all of a sudden. Or fall head over hells in love with him again. Could it? Did a love potion that bleached one's hair exist? I'd certainly never heard of one, but I could hardly proclaim to be familiar with every potion known to wizarding kind. Only a Potions Master woul- oh. I'd just run from the one person who might've known. Well done, Hermione, I thought sarcastically. In any case, I certainly wasn't going to seek Ron out and ask him what he thought he was doing. I hated him! I wanted to get -and stay!- as far away from him as I could.

As soon as the thought crossed my mind, something inside of me snapped.

_Get away from him? But he was my husband! You don't just walk out of marriage!_

_Who cares? He beat you to a pulp! Run, Hermione! Run as fast and far as you can._

_But I had committed to him. I had agreed to have and to hold._

_But he had agree to honour and respect me and that hadn't happened either._

The ring on my finger began to grow hot as my thoughts bounced back and forth.

_For better or for worse though. Things would improve. Ron was just going through a rough patch._

_A four-year rough patch? Yeah, and he'll start bringing you flowers and chocolates tomorrow too. Don't be daft._

My wedding band was really starting to burn now, and I needed to remove it. It hurt! The moment I moved my right fingers onto the piece of gold to slide it off, the walls started spinning. Or I did. It was hard to tell which, but I was definitely being port-keyed somewhere. When the world fell into focus again, I blinked. I was standing in a dark room, a bit groggy from the apparition and more than a little confused...

I tried to remain calm but I was scared out of my mind. I couldn't tell where I was. Somewhere cold. Still mute, I was acutely confronted with my inability to perform spells. A Lumos would've been handy, for instance. I didn't even dare to consider what I'd do if someone attacked me as I had no way to defend myself. Biting and scratching? Hardly, I was still weakened from Ron's torture curse.

I suddenly found my body flying backwards and I was being tied up to a wall. The next thing I knew there was a hand pulling the wig roughly from my head.

"Nice try, woman, but you're mine. Gone blonde, eh? 's not bad," growled Ronald as he tugged on my new hair. I hissed in pain and was sure he'd ripped several hairs from my scalp.

"It makes me almost want to keep you around for a bit longer... Don't they say that blondes are more fun?" As he spoke there lay a scowl on his face that could put Severus' to shame.

Have more fun, I though, but I knew better than to correct him.

"Nothing to say, little Mudblood?"

"Ro-Ron..." I gasped and it hurt my throat. My voice was returning. It was weak and thing, and it hurt, but I was able to make sounds.

"Yes, Ro-Ro-Ro-Ron. Who else? So. Thinking of leaving me, were you?" His dragged a harsh finger over my cheek and I was reminded of Severus wiping my tears away. How two gestures so similar could feel so different...

Tears fell thick and fast down my face.

"Not on your life, Hermione. To have and to hold. Remember that?"

"I-I do," I wheezed.

"Yes, that's what you said then, too. So what happened to your precious muggle vows, _my love_?" he sneered.

"I-I won't leave," I whimpered pathetically.

"Of course you won't. Silly chit. But you want to, don't you?" He gripped my chin painfully, forcing me to look at him. I sniffled but said nothing. Nothing I said now would appease him.

"Maybe I would've been able to put up with your useless, dumb, fat arse if you'd given me children. Or _a_ child at least. But you can't even get that right," he said with thick disdain. I squeaked weakly again. I was useless.

"Well then. It comes to this, _my dear_," he scoffed, "do you promise to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward-" He paused for just a second, "-until death do us part?" His repeating of our wedding vows sounded menacing, and they held a terrifying promise.

"I-I-" I hesitated. Maybe if I lied he'd calm down. But I couldn't lie anymore. I'd tried that before and he had still wiped the floor with me. If I couldn't win anyway, why bother?

"No," I said as loudly as I could manage, despite the sharp pain, and defiantly I stared him right in the eyes.

"I see. Then death it is," were the last words I heard before I felt punch after punch, into my stomach, my jaw, my chest. Then Ronald attempted to shove a knife straight into my heart but a blinding light came over my body, protecting it from his merciless violence and the blade found itself lodged deep in my arm.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

Draco slowly walked from his room. He had arranged to see his father this morning about something to do with the family business. Malfoy Industries specialised in rare potion ingredients and dangerous potions. After the war it had taken a lot of time for them to earn their name in their apothecary. It had been a hard time for both Malfoy men, but they'd managed and gotten more secure in their father-son relationship. It had been long overdue too.

Despite all that was good in his life, Draco wasn't entirely free of suffering. Occasionally, for as long as he remembered, Draco had experienced random seizures. The first one had happened when he was about 5 or 6. And then nothing until Hogwarts. Then once or twice a year. Since the war though, they had increased in frequency and intensity. Where once they had been few and far between, he had had 5 of them this last month alone.

So far Draco had managed to keep his condition hidden and no one knew about it. He had performed several diagnostic spells and couldn't find anything wrong. Nothing wrong and still his body would spasm out of control more and more often. It was horrible, but he would not go and ask for help. He would not appear weak in front of anyone.

Draco knocked on the door of his father's study and as he did, he once again tensed up, then fell forward and began to tremble, gradually shaking more violently. A scream tore up his throat as he closed his eyes tightly trying to focus on breathing through the pain. He was trying to block the sensation, but even his occlumency shields didn't work; if anything using them made him feel worse. It was literally like someone was ripping him apart.

The younger wizard didn't notice his father's door open or Lucius bend down beside him. Lucius quickly picked up his son, placed him on the sofa, and opened the floo to call the only man he could about this; Severus.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

Severus was pacing around his quarters. Where was she? It had been over an hour now. Oh god, what if something happened to her? He would never forgive himself. Had that Weasley got in here while he wasn't looking? Severus sank into an armchair and covered his eyes with his hands. If he pressed hard enough, he could pretend that the moisture was due to sweaty palms and had nothing to do with tears. He hadn't cried since Lily's death, but he felt like he might now. He needed her safe. Preferably here, with him.

Wait. His thoughts suddenly same to a sliding stop. Why did he care so much? Part of him knew, but he couldn't admit it to himself. He couldn't afford to care for anyone. The last person he had cared for was Lily and look where that had gotten him.

The fireplace flashed with an audible _woosh_, then a familiar voice. "Severus, quick. Please come, I'm begging you." Then the face attached to the voice disappeared from the grate.

The dark-haired wizard hesitated only very briefly before he clambered to his feet and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Malfoy Manor," he commanded and disappeared to Lucius'.

"What's- oh Merlin!" he gasped as he laid eyes on his godson. The sight was far from pretty. The boy now had blood dribbling from his mouth and pain was written all over his features. Severus glanced at his friend who was positively grey with worry. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at Draco's twitching body.

"May I?" he asked Malfoy Senior.

"Please, whatever it takes," said the concerned father.

Quickly Severus scanned Draco. It was several minutes later when Severus frowned deeply.

"What is it? Is it bad? How bad? Is he dying?"asked a frantic Lucius.

"I- I don't know."

"Pardon?"

"I can't find anything. There is no spell on him, no curses, no potions, no dark magic. Nothing," Severus explained. "I don't know what's wrong with him," he informed his most loyal friend.

"You need to save him, Severus! I can't lose my little boy!" Lucius' voice broke.

"I- I don't know what- " mused Severus. Draco still lay quaking on the sofa although the tremors did appear to have eased a little. Severus thought it was probably just physical exhaustion on the young blonde's part. Soon he would simply pass out.

"Isn't there anything you can do? Please?" Lucius pleaded.

" Maybe St. Mungo's... Or a muggle hospital?" Suggested the Potions Master. "It could be a regular disease rather than a magical affliction."

Suddenly a house elf that had felt his masters' distress apparated into the room.

"What do YOU want?" barked Lucius. "We're busy here! Get out, unless you can fix this!" he gestured to his convulsing son.

"M-m-master Lucius sir. Lipsy might help."

"Yeah?" Lucius asked.

"Lipsy thinks master Lucius sir is forgetting one type of magic. Lipsy is thinking master Draco is-" the elf stopped abruptly as if suddenly scared that his master wouldn't care for his input.

"What? Master Draco is what?" came an impatient bark.

"Master Draco is suffering a bad bond, master Lucius sir."

"A- a what now?" Lucius asked and looked at Severus who lifted his shoulders to show he had no idea either.

"The thing Master told Dobby to get rid of, Master Lucius sir? When master Draco was tiny master Draco. It had bonded with tiny master Draco, Master Lucius, sir."

"Huh?" asked Lucius but then his eyes widened. "Good grief..." he murmured.

**FLASHBACK**

_"He's not crying! Why isn't he crying?" asked a panting Narcissa Malfoy._

_"He's weak, but he's breathing, so that's not our main concern right now, Lady Malfoy. I need you to focus on the other baby. Come on, push," instructed the midwitch._

_"Lucius. Please. Keep him safe! Help him!" Narcissa begged before she pressed her jaws together to push the twin of a very frail Draco through the birth canal._

_"I-" Lucius stammered, looking at the tiny pink creature that was breathing in short shallow pants. It didn't look like the babe's lungs were fully developed. Don't get attached, he warned himself. And yet, he could feel his heart swell; He hadn't thought he could ever love something this much._

_"There we are, well done, Lady Malfoy! This one's a girl."_

_Lucius glanced over at the second squirming pink thing and sighed deeply._

_"No! It can't be a girl!" Narcissa gasped. Lucius looked up to his wife, he could see the fear written on her features as he held their struggling son close to his chest._

_"Give Draco here, Lord Malfoy. Let's see what we can do for him," ordered the midwitch as she passed what was apparently a much stronger baby girl to its mother. The child was wailing loudly, something Draco had yet to do._

_"She's beautiful, Lucius," whispered Narcissa. "Aphrodite Narcissa Malfoy," Narcissa said softly as she cradled the infant close. She knew they couldn't keep the girl but the thought of having one made her feel amazing. Hopeful._

_"We must keep her. Look at her Lucius; she's so tiny and precious. So perfect. And listen to that set of lungs. She's strong, love. She will be a powerful one indeed." _

_Lucius shook his head sadly._

_"He's not doing well, I'm afraid," interrupted the midwitch in a low voice and both parents looked back to the baby boy who was now wheezing as he breathed."I've performed a strengthening charm but he needs to do the rest himself. I fear he's just not strong enough."_

_"Please, let me hold him," Narcissa pleaded and the midwitch nodded. There was nothing more she could do for the little one._

_Lucius held his arm out to take the girl but Narcissa shook her head._

_"No. Both. I want them both here. It may be the only time I can hold both my babies," she said with a wobbly voice. She shifted little Aphrodite to one arm and cradled the other to hold Draco._

_The midwitch placed the fragile baby in the crook of Lady Malfoy's arm. Seeing the two babies side by side in their mother's arms made Lucius' eyes water. It was such a perfect picture. It couldn't last though. Draco gasped and rasped in his thin voice. Aphrodite stretched her legs as Draco gasped and for a short moment both babies' feet touched. A blinding red light fell over the two children. And then Draco cried, loudly, strongly._

_"Oh..." choked the midwitch._

_"What was that?" Narcissa and Lucius asked at the same time._

_"A blood bond," the nurse explained, "she gave him some of her strength. It's... rare. Very special."_

_"What- what does that mean?" Lucius enquired._

_"Their lives are linked now. It will be difficult for one to live if the other dies. They will probably feel strong pain in each other, too. But they can also be a great source of strength and comfort to each other. They can help each other."_

_"No. They can't," said Lucius. He hated that he had to do this. She was not even an hour old and he already owed his son's life to her. But he had to get rid of her to keep her safe. He was doing the right thing._

_"Lucius..." Narcissa begged with tears in her eyes._

_"I know, love. I know. We have to," he said and held his arms out. Narcissa slowly released her daughter, sobbing quietly._

_"Dobby!" he called._

_The house elf popped into existence instantly looking to his master with wide eyes._

_"Yes, master?" _

_Lucius held his daughter for the first and final time, casting an undetectable glamour over her so she would look like her 'new' parents, whoever they would be. _

_"Take her to a muggle village; make sure you find her a nice family that will keep her safe," he whispered, handing over his child as tears formed in his eyes. He quickly blinked them away, looking away as the elf dissapparated._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

"The blood bond... She's dying - h-h-his sister, she's dying."


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the lack of updates! Been crazy busy and fighting serious writer's block :( **

**Massive thankyou to my beta Oakmoss!**

**Please re-read Chapter six it was updated 30/09/2014.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**All rights to Ms JK Rowling. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Severus ceased his -mostly futile- fussing over his godson and gaped at his oldest friend in pure shock. In all of the years he had known him, he had never known there was more than one child.

"What?" he finally blurted out, flabbergasted.

"His sister!" Lucius barked, as if that explained everything. He turned his attention back to the house elf and shook the creature's shoulders forcefully.

"Lipsy! Do you know where she is?" It was Dobby who had last seen the girl and Dobby had died while saving the 'golden trio' from his sister-in-law. That night in the manor wasn't a pleasant memory but it was one he regularly revisited, mostly while he was asleep.

Lipsy clicked her fingers and disaparated though she came back shortly after with her ears down.

"Sorry master, sir. Lipsy cannot find young mistress. Only young master can, through the bond," she spoke.

Here was the classic example of a catch 22: Lucius needed Draco to locate Aphrodite and she in turn could release Draco from his torment, which was the very thing that was making the Malfoy heir unable to find his sister. Draco now lay passed out and continued to lose blood through his nose and mouth. A bright red stream continuously dribbled from his lips.

Lucius groaned and shook his head which Lipsy took as her cue to leave.

Severus was now again tending to the younger Malfoy with strengthening, mending and other healing spells, but he was fighting an uphill battle. It was difficult, some even went so far as to say impossible, to heal against a bond and if one half died, it was almost unheard of for the other to live.

"Please Draco, wake up," Lucius begged, clutching his son's hand tightly as he pleaded.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I didn't know how long I had been unconscious. I couldn't remember at what point exactly I had blacked out even, but I knew that I must have. This fuzzy feeling I recognised from previous fainting spells. I felt weak, confused tired. And sick, so very sick. I tried to move and found that I could only use one arm. I tilted my head to look at the immobilised limb. Oh. A knife. It was firmly lodged in my flesh, but oddly enough I almost felt as if I wasn't part of this physically broken Hermione.

There was pain, but it was dull and distant and I felt strangely detached from it. The steady stream of blood that was flowing from the wound felt foreign, even if it was undeniably mine. There was an awful lot of blood on the floor already and the inevitable conclusion -I was dying, no two ways about it- didn't scare me as much as I'd thought it would. What did scare me was that the scattered thoughts in my head were starting to fall into place and I recalled that Ron had just tried to kill me. The knife that was stuck in my arm was his. The aches and pains in my body were his handiwork. And I had no idea where he was. I couldn't hear him, though admittedly the ringing in my ears wasn't helping with that, and I couldn't see him. I couldn't see anything, actually. It was pitch black. For all I knew, I was alone. Abandoned and left to die. Again.

After a while, there was no telling how many minutes or perhaps hours had passed, I felt myself fading again. I felt tired and weak and I couldn't fight it. Until death do us part indeed. Well then. Like Ignotus Peverell, I would greet death like an old friend.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A cough tore through Draco's body. He shuddered and spasmed and then began gasping for breath while wincing with the pain the movement was causing him. He felt like he was being torn in half.

"Draco!" he heard his father's voice call out to him, thickly.

"Draco, can you hear me?" The young wizard groaned in acknowledgement.

"I need you to stay calm. Everything is going to be confusing, but I need you to do something for me. I need you to apparate, side-along in fact. Can you do that?"

Draco groaned again and it didn't signify agreement this time, but rather trepidation at the prospect of having to tap into his magic in his condition. He wasn't at all convinced that he could manage such a feat.

"Please, Draco. It's important, very important."

Another pained grunt fell from the wizard's lips.

"Focus on your inner energy. There should be something there. A pull. Or a presence. Something. I need you to apparate Severus and me to where the energy is. Can you feel it?" Lucius begged his son.

Draco cracked open an eye and saw his father clinging onto his hand like a lifeline. The man looked a right mess. The last time he had seen his father look such a fright was during the war.

"Please, Draco. Try. Focus on the magic."

A shaky nod was all Draco could manage. Severus quickly sent off a patronus to the aurors, requesting assistance. There was no telling what they were going to find, although a girl in a fair amount of distress was a given.

Draco reached in and found the inner pull that his father had described. It was faint and fading further still. He felt a sense of urgency. Now or never. He took a deep breath, clenched his hand in his father's grip and focussed.

Severus quickly grabbed onto the younger Malfoy's shoulder before he disappeared. There was the nauseating swirl of side-along apparition and then they landed several feet from each other in a dark damp cave. He quickly rose to his feet and took on a defensive stance, his wand at the ready.

"Lumos!" he heard Lucius shout out. The spell echoed through the cave and the bright light emanating from the blonde's wand cast tall shadows on the walls. Severus looked to Lucius who seemed to share his thoughts: there was no one here.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I was alive -just. Alive and once again conscious. And more importantly: there was fight in me yet. I had been prepared to die, now I was not. There was a hand on my calf. A warm trembling hand and I did not feel afraid. This was not Ronald. This hand would not harm me. I knew it instinctively. Slowly and cautiously I raised my head to see who was on the floor before me, gripping my leg so. There lay Draco Malfoy, bleeding and quivering, but steadily looking up at me. I blinked, then looked down again. Yes, this was definitely the boy that I had punched in the jaw in third year. And yet I felt stronger, safer, better. What was this?! What was going on, why did he have this effect on me? I looked up and saw a stunned Lucius and Severus standing with their wands out. And then my eyes fell on my biggest fear. Ronald was stood behind the two older wizards with a grim expression. Oh, this wasn't over. Far from it.

A blinding light surrounded myself and Draco. After the darkness I had been in, I couldn't see much but it looked like a bubble was forming. I could feel my inner magic thrumming around me. I had never felt this powerful before.

"Hermione!"

"Aphrodite!"

The two men called out together before looking to each other in shock before they looked back to me and then to each other. I tried to move but on top of Ron's restraints, the knife was still locking my arm into place and it hurt, oh, it hurt!

"Behind you!" I screamed as loud as my lungs and sore vocal chords would let me. My voice hitched and I was in agony, but I had to warn Severus.

I saw Ronald raise his wand. I didn't hear the spell but I saw the green light that came from his wand. The killing curse. This was it.

The curse sailed towards me, bounced off the bubble and rebounded, hitting Ronald square in the chest. Could one die by their own wand? I wondered.


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks to my awesome beta Oakmoss. **

**And as per, I am not JK Rowling so I do not own Harry Potter.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The light was blinding and instinctively I squeezed my eyes shut. When I heard a pop of apparition -more people coming in- the green had gone and I tried to look around me. I saw spots, the spell had been that strong.

"Ron!" came a scream.

I knew that voice. Harry. I heard feet running and hated how slowly my vision was clearing.

"R-Ron!" he called again, but this time it was a wail of distress, rather than a shocked gasp. An agonised sob tore up his throat and I didn't even have to look to know that Ron was dead. I did look though, just to be sure. Harry was on his knees, cradling a lifeless Ronald to his chest and trembling with emotion. He was in uniform, but there wasn't even a hint of professionalism in his comportment. He was rocking on his heels, his arms around his friend, while he loudly wept.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Potter! Big fat load of good you are," muttered Severus Snape who was all of a sudden at my side. I hadn't noticed him approaching me, I was so overwhelmed by the Ron's death. But Severus had sprung to action. He cast a diagnostic spell on me.

He groaned when the injuries lit up on my body.

"Weren't you going to stop doing this?" he said mildly and then sang a soft healing spell I didn't know. "Hold still," he instructed as my arm heated up.

"LUCIUS! Quit gaping! See to Draco. Standard healing spells have kept him going so far, use them!" bellowed Severus next and Lucius rushed over to the pair of us and checked on Draco who had finally let go of my leg.

"What about Aphrodite? We have to save her, Severus!" breathed Lucius with frantic concern.

"Potter! We could really use your help here!"

The Boy Who Lived ignored him entirely. Severus picked at the knots that tied my arms to the wall. With astonishing speed he freed my arms.

"No, don't!" he - chided and he gently but decidedly pushed my hand back as I had reached across to pull the knife out of my arm.

"Leave it. I've managed to staunch the bleeding for now but you could easily reopen the wound if you moved the knife. A qualified healer needs to look at that."

He squatted down and glanced up at me.

"The spell showed a considerate amount of damage in your abdomen. May I?" he asked politely as his hands skimmed over the hem of my shirt. I nodded and he lifted my short to bare my stomach. I caught his wince and sharp intake of breath. More quiet spells came and I felt my stomach churn and my contracting abs were agony but then the ache dulled.

"It'll have to do," came Severus' low voice and he sounded disappointed. started "How's Draco?" he questioned Lucius, who was crouching over his boy.

"Improving, I think," said the haughty blonde hesitantly, still waving his wand over his son.

" 'm okay," claimed Draco in a brittle voice and it seemed such a ridiculous statement to me. His breathing was shallow, he was white as a sheet and there was blood caked on his mouth, chin and chest.

"I'm okay," he repeated. And then: "Who's A-A-Aphropdite?"

"Um," said Lucius and I could've sworn I saw a hint of crimson colour his pale features. Severus glanced at Harry again who still hadn't moved an inch from Ronald.

"Dammit, Potter. Still a waste of space. I was under the impression that the wounded took precedence over the dead, but ah, poor Potter is upset, let's just forget that he has a job to do."

"SHUT UP!" Harry finally reacted. "Just shut up! He was my friend!"

"Ha!" barked Severus who was now fiddling with the ropes around my legs.

"Some friend. He was killing her! But I'm hardly surprised that you care more for that ginger nitwit than you do for Hermione. Clearly a Potter thing, brats befriending bullies," he sneered.

"YOU BAST- eh, what now?" Harry stopped mid insult and gaped from Severus to myself and back. He blinked and gave me a second look-over.

"Hermione?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes yes. Hermione, Potter. Potter, Hermione," Severus grumbled impatiently as if he were making introductions.

"Now that you've gotten reacquainted, Potter, will you finally get off your arse and find Lucius' daughter? She's probably in a bad way. She should be here somewhere. Draco's Magic pulled us here. Bloodbond, linked souls, yada yada. Start looking."

"I have a sister?" asked Draco weakly.

"Huh?" asked Harry and his eyes darted between the three Slytherins and myself.

"A BLOOD BONDED sister?" asked Draco.

"Apparently so. You'll have to ask your father, I only found out just now too. NOw's not the time for chit chat. You need to find the girl, Potter!" Severus roared.

"I think... I think we've already found her," Draco said thinly.

Draco was still lying on the floor, and looking up at me with an odd look on his face.

"I think... I'm fairly sure that Granger is..." breathed Draco.

"Weasley," I responded automatically.

"Not anymore," said Severus and I flinched at this harsh confrontation with my widowed status.

Then Lucius spoke up.

"Are you saying that that mudblood is- No. No way. Nope. Never!"

"Father... The shield... We made that! Together! And... She is better. And I'm okay. It's her. I just know. I can feel it."

"Draco! Look at her! Fine, she has the hair now, but green eyes? No. No child of mine has ever had green eyes," Lucius argued heatedly. "Aphrodite had the most beautiful steel blue eyes. Malfoy blue, just like yours."

"They were blue yesterday," Severus said slowly.

"C-c-c-contacts," I said and I tried to understand. Draco had a sister? And they thought it might be me? That was a mistake, surely? I was a mudblood, not a Malfoy. I even had the proof carved into my flesh.

"Father? I do actually have a sister then? Aphrodite?" asked Draco.

"You do," Lucius confirmed. A twin actually. She's called Aphrodite Narcissa Malf-" Lucius started.

"Also known as Hermione Jean Granger, it seems," Severus spoke in a deadly calm tone. I knew I was in deep shit.

Draco said nothing but kept his eyes firmly fixed on me. I felt as if he were sizing me up. Lucius' lips pulled into a moue. It briefly occurred to me how often I had witnessed Draco's sulk, but I had never imagined that his father - the noble and dignified Lord Malfoy- would stoop to pull a similar face. My head spun with questions.

"What?" Harry asked? He'd finally risen to his feet.

"You all need to talk," grumped Severus and suddenly he pulled me away from the wall. My legs had no strength in them but Severus supported me against his chest, wrapped one arm around my waist and tucked the other under my knees, then lifted me easily.

"But right now I'm taking Hermione to St. Mungo's. Potter, you may have saved the world but you're still bloody useless," he threw one last insult at the auror and then he apparated both of us out of the cave.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the lateness. My amazing beta write this going off my very poor attempt so thanks to her and I hope it's not too bad!**

When we got to St. Mungo's, removing the knife proved much easier than I'd anticipated but my arm did start bleeding again, as Severus had predicted. A team of mediwizards saw to the internal bleeding in my abdomen, set my broken fibula and gave me SkeleGro for that as well as for my cracked ribs and snapped clavicle. They found a hairline fracture in my jaw and reattached a torn earlobe. A tooth was regrown and my bleeding lip was sealed. My potions regimen was adjusted and I was rubbed down with bruise salve.

And then the aurors showed up. Two of them. My husband, one of their own, had died, a killing curse had been cast and I was found badly injured on the scene of the crime. Would I care to explain?

I had felt dazed and detached from what had occurred, but as I related the events, I felt the loss of Ronald, the loss of my husband, more and more acutely and despite all the hatred I felt for Ron, it hurt. By the time I had finished my account, my face was wet with tears.

"And so... he... he wanted to... to kill me," I blubbered.

"You mean to tell me that all this," the younger auror -Pudgley- gestured at my abused body, "was Ronald's doing?" asked the younger auror with audible incredulity.

I nodded my head yes, with a sniffle.

"Right. Mrs. Weasley, I understand that you have been taking quite a few potions. Mostly pain killers?"

"Um... Yes," I said and I was confused. Why wasn't he asking about Ron's antics?

The younger auror looked over his shoulder at his colleague. "We're arresting her, right?"

"Yeah," agreed Auror Mayfair.

I gasped.

"What? Why?" I stammered.

"Seriously?" asked Pudgley with a raised eyebrow and a down-turned lip.

"I... I don't understand! He tried to KILL ME!" I shouted, now distressed and confused, and Severus burst into the room.

"What's going on here? Hermione! Why are you screaming? You'll damage your voice again!" he barked. He had left me with the healers earlier and I thought he'd gone home. It would've made sense. I'd run from him and then made him come and rescue me for the umpteenth time. Igf he were upset with me, he had every right to be. But no, here he was, rising to my defence, again.

"And you are?" asked the elder officer, his eyes roaming over Severus.

He was nudged in the arm by his partner who hissed "That's Snape."

"Severus Snape?"

"Uhuh," confirmed the younger auror. He looked as if he would really rather be somewhere else.

"Well? Are you Severus Snape?" asked Mayfair.

"I am."

"And your relation to Mrs. Weasley?"

"I have been trying to save her from the abusive clutches of her husband," said Severus coldly.

"Oh, not you as well," whined Mayfair. "Do you really expect us to believe that? Ronald Weasley has been an outstanding member of our corps and I find it hard to believe he would commit such lowly, despicable atrocities, let alone try to KILL his wife. Obviously she's imagining things. Not surprising with the potions she's taking. High as a kite, I'd imagine."

"Auror Mayfair," sneered Severus after a glance at the man's nametag. "I want you to understand me clearly when I tell you that Ronald Weasley did not just hit his wife. He beat her. To a pulp. Repeatedly. And he fully intended to take her life tonight."

"Poppycock," said the auror. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised that you had something to do with this, Snape. I know your kind and just because you escaped Azkaban, doesn-"

"That is Mr. Snape to you, Auror Mayfair. And you really have no idea what you're talking about, so please shut your gob," belittled Severus. "Pull her hospital records. I'm guessing there will be a suspicious amount of 'fell down the stairs', 'walked into a door' and 'accidental spell damage' in those files."

"Riiiiiight," drawled the older auror to Pudgley as if it were all some kind of inside joke to them and Severus grabbed hold of his upper arm.

"When will you lot get it through those thick skulls? I'm all for protecting your own, but you do not cover for a prat like Ronald bloody Weasley! An outstanding member of the corps? Are you sure? HUH? ARE YOU? He was never unnecessarily overly aggressive towards a suspect? Never overbearing in an investigation? Never wilfully proceeded on his own path despite counter indications?"

Both aurors seemed taken aback and only a hesitant stammer passed the younger's lips. Severus had evidently hit the nail on the head.

"And you can't imagine those dominant parts of his personality spiralling out of control behind the closed doors of a marriage? An unhappy marriage at that?" pressed Severus.

"That was my fault!" I croaked. "I didn't love him. It was my fault. He only tried to correct my inadequate behaviour."

"Hermione!" gasped Severus, releasing both of the uniformed men. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare justify what that bastard did to you!"

"But he loved me!"

"Hermione!"

"He did!" I fiercely defended. "And I let him down. I let him down so much. I couldn't- I can't- He just wanted to be a dad. And I can't- I- I let him down. And he still stuck by me. Even if I couldn't- He must've loved me! Why didn't he abandon me? He should've left me. I was a terrible wife. I never deserved him. I wouldn't love him. I should've just loved him. And now he's dea-hea-head-" I gasped out between hysterical sobs.

"Stop it, Hermione! Stop it right now! You're finally free of that clot pole!"

"I betrayed him!" I whined pathetically.

"You WHAT? Hermione! Have you forgotten what he's done to you? Or have you forgiven him so easily?"

"We made vows! I promised! I promised I would love him and I didn't!" I started weeping loudly again, hiding my face in my hands as my shoulders shook.

"Get out!" Severus hissed to the aurors.

"We'll.. um... get those records," stumbled one uncomfortably.

"Yep, records, right," said the other and they quickly left the room while I shuddered through the crushing grief.

"Shush, Hermione, shh," the Potions Master tried to calm me. He wrapped both arms around me and ran a slow but steady hand up and down my spine.

"I promised," I choked again.

"Yes. Yes, you promised. But so did he. He promised to keep you safe, to cherish you, to love you. And he didn't," he pleaded.

I looked down to my left hand, to my wedding ring, to the jewel that symbolised our wedding vows. This was my fault, I had turned against my own husband, the only man that could love me. Sobs began to rack through my body, I was shaking. There was the grief for Ron but mostly I was scared of what was going to happen to me now. Severus wouldn't want an 'insufferable know-it-all' in his presence for much longer. Especially a murderous one. The aurors thought I was responsible too. I deserved this pain. I killed him. I deserved to be punished. I deserved everything.

"He loved me," I repeated.

"No," Severus spoke gently, "he didn't. You don't do what he did to people you love."

"I-I-I never deserved him!" I gasped.

"No, of course not," Severus agreed and I knew that his words meant something else than mine did.

I shivered and when he pulled me close, I accepted the embrace. I leaned into the warm, solid chest of my former professor. I buried my face in his shoulder and wept some more. We sat like that for a while: me cuddled close to his chest, his arms warm and safe around me.

"So are you going to tell me what happened? Did Ron bring you into that cave?" he questioned.

"Er... Oh!" I gasped as the penny dropped.

"Hm?" he urged.

"I wanted- I wanted to take- Oh! Of course! It's a portkey!"

"Hermione! Just because it makes sense in your head, doesn't mean I can understand," Severus grumbled but there was no venom to his words.

"IwantedtotakeitoffandIgotapparatedintothatcave! It's a portkey!" I explained rapidly.

Severus took a moment to decipher my words.

"What exactly is a portkey?" he asked.

"My wedding ring!" I exclaimed.

Severus was quiet for a while but he pulled my hand into his and looked closely at the ring. And then he pulled it off. Just like that. And just like that I felt a pulse of magic leaving my system. I felt lighter all of sudden. Lighter and free. My jaw dropped and I stared from the ring between Severus's index finger and thumb to his face and back.

"You-you took it off," I breathed.

"So I did," he said blandly and he let the trinket roll into his palm.

The aurors were back and a large puce file with my name on it was tucked under Pudgley's arm.

"We'll be needing a few memories, Mrs Weasley," stated a very subdued Mayfair. The contrast with his earlier derision was striking, but I was too busy staring at Severus.

"I'll get those extracted for you," Severus agreed. "You'll want to take a look at this too. " He held the wedding ring out. My wedding ring. "Apparently it's a portkey. Probably an illegal one. Seems to be deactivated though."

"I- OK," said Auror Mayfair without argument.

He nodded his chin to me.

"We'll come and see you for those memories tomorrow, Mrs. Weasley."


	11. Chapter 10

**So I wrote this in around half an hour - proud of myself for that. What sitting in a hospital can do to you ;) I've been super ill so I'm sorry this is long overdue, its longer than normal I hope that makes up for it. **

**Again a massive thank you to Oakmoss the most amazing beta in the world. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Morning came around far too quickly for my liking, all I wanted was to sleep. I woke up to a soft snoring. Severus's snoring. Severus's snoring in my ear.

Yesterday's events flooded back to me: how Ron had wanted to kill me, how Severus had come for me, and the Malfoys had been there, too. Weird that. How the healers had fixed me up and the aurors had questioned me, blamed me and finally, only after Severus's interference, believed me. And how Severus had comforted me until I fell asleep. And then joined me, apparently. Evidently. Obviously.

I couldn't suppress a soft snigger because mentally I had just pronounced that with that Snape drawl. Ob-vi-ousssssly.

I looked around trying to figure how to move without waking the slumbering potions master whose head was resting on my good arm, my hand in his. Wait. My hand in his? When had this happened? It hardly mattered, he was not Ronald Weasley and for now that was good enough.

I slowly tried to pull my arm from under him, the need to use the bathroom suddenly prominent but my stirring had awoken my bed partner.

"Morning," Severus mumbled sleepily. He slowly lifted his head, blinked and looked at me. There were bags under his eyes and instantly I felt guilty.

"Bathroom," I mumbled and I pulled away properly. I swung my legs from the bed. I couldn't help a small whimper as my bare feet touched the icy cold floor tiles. Oh, the joys of hospitals...

The next thing I knew I was on the floor. The back of my head hurt and those familiar long arms were wrapped around me again and Severus was looking down at me with a deeply furrowed brow. Huh. I'd been sat up a second ago.

"Welcome back," he said.

"Did I-?"

"You fainted, yes. Clearly you are not up to standing yet," he spoke gently.

"Oh. Um. I have to... I need to..." I said and crossed my legs without giving it a second thought.

"Right. I'll um... I'll take you." Severus spoke slightly hesitantly, this situation clearly as awkward for him as it was me.

I didn't have the strength to argue with him and I really did need to go and so I found myself nodding in agreement. The wizard carried me to the toilet, sat me on the seat and then turned his back.

"Um. Are you just going to... stand there?" I asked.

"You might pass out again," he said unapologetically.

"I might at that," I admitted, still feeling very light-headed. "Fine."

I was uncomfortable, but at the same time I felt so thankful that someone was worried for me. My husband- no, my ex husband would have just left me figure it out for myself. And if I wet myself, he would've made sure I cleaned it up too, no matter how I was feeling.

I shifted my hospital robes and closed my eyes so I could pretend that Severus wasn't standing three feet away from me as I let go. Afterwards, he carried me back to bed and sat down at the foot end. One of his hand rested on my left ankle.

"Do you think-" I asked, but I stopped myself.

"Hm?" he prodded.

"Do you think it's true? What Draco said? About me- Am I a Malfoy?"

"You certainly look like a Malfoy. Now," Severus corrected himself. "And the bond that he spoke of... it's plausible. Likely, in fact, given Draco's miraculous recovery."

"How _is_ Draco doing?" I asked, suddenly remembering the pallid shaking shadow of a man, lying at my feet, bleeding from the mouth.

"Better," Severus spoke and a deep wrinkle formed on his forehead. "Magically depleted, and there are after effects of that fit he suffered. They're still trying to figure out what caused that, but he's better. I'm sure he will want to see you. He'll be through before he's discharged, no doubt. Lucius too."

I nodded, not sure how I felt about seeing them, this new family of mine. I wasn't sure how I felt about being a pureblood, let alone being a Malfoy. I couldn't imagine going through life as Aphrodite Malfoy. Not after I'd been Hermione Granger for twenty three years. I had to admit I was a very pretty name though.

"Let's get those memories before those dunderhead aurors return for them," he said and he took his wand out.

I nodded and hesitantly bought the memories to the forefront of my mind. Before I knew it they were gone. I Good riddance. While I knew what happened, I no longer felt emotionally attached to them. They were now cold facts and I wouldn't have to constantly relive the experience. I watched as Severus bottled my memories in a small vial. Next he did the same with his own.

I wondered if there was more Severus wanted to say, I imagined I could see the questions bubbling through his mind, but he just stroked from my ankle up my shin, wrinkling the sheets in his trail. We stayed in this awkward silence for a long time. I was scared to say the wrong thing. I had already hurt his man so much. I stared up at the ceiling. When I finally stole a glance at the Potions Master, our eyes met and a weak smile warmed his stern face.

My stomach disturbed the silence with an growled command for food. The last time I'd eaten was... It was with Severus, I was sure of it, but when I couldn't think of. I winced at the angry sound and cowered under the blankets.

"Sorry," I whispered.

Severus released my leg. I felt deprived. It had been so comforting; that simple stroking, rubbing, patting touch.

"Hermione, why are you hiding from me?"

I said nothing and held tight to the blanket even when Severus tugged at it. It was instinct; putting a soft layer between myself and the hand that beat me. Blankets softened the blows considerably, experience had taught me.

"Hermione? There's no need. I'm- I'm not going to hit you."

I waited to see if it was a trick, staying under the blanket a little longer before I slowly poked my head out. Severus had gone. I was alone, and in more ways than one. I wasn't just alone in this drab hospital room. I was alone in life, too. Gods, was I ever going to stop crying?

The door to my room opened and closed again.

"I got you some porridge," came Severus voice. It was gentle and soothing and something smelled good. I turned around and looked at him. He held a white ceramic bowl out to me.

"Were you crying?" he asked, looking me over sceptically. I wiped my sleeve across my face and shook my head in denial.

"Hermione..." he sighed and I bit my lip. He sat down and patted my leg again. The bowl of porridge found a spot on the blankets as well, next to my thigh. I could feel warmth radiating from it.

"Hermione, I am never going to hit you," said Severus.

"I know," I said, and I desperately wanted to believe it.

"Then why were you crying?" he asked.

I shrugged and reached for the porridge.

"You were hungry, then?"

"Hm-hm," I confirmed, scooping the warm slop up. It was so good. There was honey in it, but it could just as well have been unsweetened and I wouldn't have cared, I was that ravenous.

A knock at the door and Severus and I both looked towards it. It turned on its hinges and there stood Lucius and Draco Malfoy I hadn't expected them to come so soon. I wasn't ready for this. My head pounded.

"May we come in?" asked Malfoy senior. Severus squeezed my ankle and I took a deep breath.

"Draco. Draco's alright. I... I'm not sure about..." I mumbled, voicing my fear of Lucius, a remnant of my visit to the manor back when Ron, Harry and I were hunting horcruxes.

"Oh," said Lucius and his face fell. "I- Right. I suppose it's... Well then," he stammered.

"I'll stay right here," said Severus. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I- yes, alright then," I conceded.

Lucius's face became once again inscrutable and he guided Draco to a chair. He helped his son sit down, then leaned his cane against the back of that same chair and stepped to my bedside, wringing his hands as he searched for the right words.

"It's good to see you," he spoke and I lifted an eyebrow.

"I mean... I didn't know it was you."

"Right," I said and I felt tense and angry and sad and... I didn't even know where to start.

"Aphrodite," he said and I frowned deeper.

"You should know I never wanted to let you go but it were dark times. I was already branded a death eater. We didn't know. One boy, we thought. And there were two babies, well, that was a surprise. In hindsight, maybe Narcissa was as bit large for having just one child but we never questioned it at the time." Lucius chuckled as he said that.

"The day you were born, Draco came first. We didn't think he would make it, he wasn't crying or moving much. And his breathing... it was so... shallow. Irregular." The elder Malfoy hesitated and there was a definite tremor in his voice as he recalled the events. It was clearly hard for him to tell me this. I looked to Draco and he shrugged at me and smiled. Draco Malfoy smiled at me.

"It was then the nurse told us there was at second child, you came screaming into the world then, healthy lungs and everything. We knew we couldn't keep you. The Dark Lord wanted to... Um, he wanted a pureblood girl for some... ugly ritual. Dark magic, you understand," he said and waved a hand as he told me.

I didn't understand. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"If he didn't get me then...?" I asked.

"Clara Lestrange. Bella's girl," said Draco.

"Oh."

Suddenly I didn't think it was so bizarre for Bellatrix Lestrange to have been certifiably insane. It wasn't that unthinkable for a mother to have lost her mind when her child was taken from her.

"Is she d-dead?"

"Yes," answered Lucius. "And the ritual didn't work. Another wasted life," he sighed. "So you see why we had to keep you safe?" he questioned. I didn't respond.

"Anyway, the chances of Draco's survival were slim, so Narcissa asked to hold both of you just the once, so we could remember. It was then your feet touched and this red glow came over you two, you formed the blood bond and it saved Draco's life," he finished knowing the rest should be self explanatory.

"How do you know I'm her? How can you be certain?" I asked.

"The bond," said Lucius. "The red glow, exactly like what happened that first time. And Draco is feeling much better, aren't you, son?"

Draco nodded.

"So it worked again. Draco says he can feel it. Maybe you can too?"

I shook my head.

"Like a thrumming," explained Draco. "In your head, behind your eyes. A bit like... like a headache. But it doesn't hurt. Not really."

"Oh," I said, "Then yes, I _can_ feel it."

"Right. I always thought-" Draco stopped himself but I coaxed him to continue.

"You thought?"

"I... Ithoughtitwasyourmuddybloodgivingmeaheadache," he blurted and his cheeks flushed crimson.

"Draco!" chided Severus and Lucius at the same time.

"I'm sorry!" he whined. "It's what I thought! I know it's stupid, now."

"Indeed," confirmed Lucius. "Aphrodite is not a mudblood."

"LUCIUS!" snapped Severus.

"Sorry. Muggleborn," he corrected.

I groaned.

"But you thought I was. You thought I was and you terrorised me for it. Both of you. Sorry isn't... It's not enough," I managed to croak. "The only people I have left in life, are a professor who hates me, a brother who tried to make my life hell and a father whose sister-in-law tortured me in his own home."

"I thought you were close with the Weasleys? You used to be inseparable from the Weaslette." Draco looked lost as he spoke.

"Yes well, that was before we found out I can't have children. I mean I never got it looked into but I knew what Cruciatus does and I was under it a lot between the war and Ronald..." I spoke before I gasped, realising what I had revealed.

It was that moment Auror Mayfair and Kingsley chose to make their presence known by clearing their throats.

"Hermione, I am here for those memories but with your testimony and the tests we're running on Mr. Weasley's wand, you should be fine. I would also like you to come in once you are ready just for a final test and see how compatible you are with his wand," Kingsley said and he looked full of pity. I wasn't sure I liked that look much. Then again, it spoke of genuine concern and it was nice to know that someone was on my side.

"I have the memories here," Severus spoke up and he offered the vials. "Both mine and hers. Mine show the full extent of her injuries throughout the last few weeks."

Kingsley nodded, took the vials and thanked Severus as he passed them to the Auror beside him.

"I'm sorry I didn't see the signs sooner," he apologised to me. I gave him a weak smile.

"Don't worry. I'm safe now."

Kingsley left and then a healer came in asking Draco and Lucius to leave as well. Apparently I needed my rest. Draco asked if he could floo call me some time. He said please and I could not refuse, despite my reservations. The healer shooed both Malfoys from the room after I'd promised to stay in touch and checked me over. I could leave in a couple of days, provided I wasn't alone. I was going back to Severus's quarters then, I guessed and his gentle patting of my foot confirmed my assumption.


End file.
